


The Oblations

by gorby1991



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bug, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorby1991/pseuds/gorby1991
Summary: sacrifice





	The Oblations

Mikey switched his camera off after long day of recoding ants. Though he was happy with his life as an ant youtuber lately he had started to feel like there was a new dimension yet to be explored. He had pondered the problem for a long time and finally arrived at a solution. He retreated into his secret room in his condo and knocked back a glass vial of mysterious liquuid, then he began to chant:

i'm a red tropical fire ant minor. i live in the catacombs; i turn the larvae. i am full of poison. i am one of millions. 

as mikey said these words to himself over and over he could feel the air around him suddenly laden with nuanced olfactory information, and at his feet he could feel the movement of billion of tiny fauna through the earth. and he understood all with a poetic singlemindedness.

waving his antennae through the air as he advanced, he quickly picked up a pheremone trail leading to a source of proteinaceous food. he had become a single neuron in one tremendous brain, and with a new, alien vigor he pursued the line of chemicals to its destination. and at last he was happy.

Meanwhile, Coyote Peterson was making a new video for his youtube.

His crew brought out a caged bonobo and began prodding it with sharp sticks, driving it into an incredible rage. It shook the bars with its leathery hands and bared yellow teeth. Flecks of spittle landed on the bars of the cage and the side of coyote's grinning face,.

"Hey coyote pack, coyote peterson here. For tToday’s adventure I’m letting a bonobo tear off y dick, and making a very important point: that the ultimate eroticism is death."

**Author's Note:**

> (DDan and Phil high fived as they saw the new coyote video and decided to make videos of themselves tearing off each others dicks.)


End file.
